


this is nothing like wii sports

by NewTimelineNewMe



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen, No Angst, Post canon, bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewTimelineNewMe/pseuds/NewTimelineNewMe
Summary: Post Canon Group goes bowling. That’s it that’s the plot
Relationships: Doug Eiffel & Renée Minkowski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	this is nothing like wii sports

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Lucy for the idea!

Readjusting to life on Earth involved things that, in all honesty, Minkowski hadn’t thought about in years. Stupid things, silly things, like garbage disposals, or sprinklers, like Lazer Tag (which Lovelace was way too good at), and bowling.

“Alright, crazy kids, we’re here.” Lovelace says from beside her. Right, that’s what they were here to do. Bowling, that is. They even called ahead in advance to rent out a party using Goddard’s hush money, meaning they’d have the whole place to themselves. Although the group had been getting better with crowds and other people, they still preferred quiet places overall. Jacobi was there too, because Lovelace had threatened him with the deletion of his minecraft accounts if he didn’t show. 

Minkowski hopped out of the car, shutting the door gently behind her. It was her car, after all, and although she had finished paying it off last month, that didn’t mean she would treat it with reckless abandon. Jacobi and Doug hopped out the back, and Lovelace hopped out the driver’s seat. The four of them started walking down to the place, excitement evident in Doug’s body language. 

“Hello,” She tells the employee, “We’re the Kouldkas? We should have a reservation.” 

“I have you down right here.” Smiles the employee. “Right this way.”

Lane four looks exactly like it’s neighbors to the right and left, and all the other lanes at the alley. Minkowski isn’t sure why that’s surprising, but it almost stifles her, and she only relaxes when the group puts their own things there, claiming the space as their own. Doug rushes over to the machine to plug their names in, but frowns and looks over to Renee. 

“They don’t have the little squiggly thing for your E.” He calls over.

“Oh, that’s fine.” She dismisses. “Just do it without.” 

He does just that, and quickly adds his own before starting the game.

Lovelace is up first, and she quickly gets a spare, knocking down six at first and the last three her second time. 

“Oh god,” Jacobi groans, “Please tell me this won’t be like last time.”

Last time, of course, was Lazer Tag, in which Minkowski and Lovelace absolutely _killed_ Jacobi and Doug.

“Oh,” Lovelace fake-pouts, “Sorry your lackluster bowling skills are gonna cost you your pride.”

“We’ll see about that.” Jacobi huffs, hopping up from the couch and grabbing a ball of his own. He got eight pins and a gutter ball, Lovelace mocking his poor aim.

It was Minkwoski’s turn, and she stepped up, getting three her first turn and four her second, for a total of seven. Lovelace and Jacobi were too busy picking at each other to notice this, or to notice when Doug only got four pins. 

They keep playing, Lovelace dominating, and once he got the hang of it, Doug quickly rose to second. Then was Jacobi, and in last Minkowski, but only because she wasn’t really trying. 

After their first game, they get some pizza from the bar, along with a jug of root beer. They laugh and tease, and even Jacobi quips in a few times. Soon after, they leave the Bowling Alley, smiles on their faces. 

A good day, Minkowski thinks. Even if she lost.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
